Another Summer At Camp Wawanakwa
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Trent cheated on Gwen after they were together for a year. Now, she has to go back. She's a wreck, though. Can Duncan help fix that?
1. Going Back

***I don't own anything!***

**This story is finished. So I'll be putting all the chapters up. This is the first chapter, and it's in Gwen's POV. Enjoy!**

I sobbed a little as I started on my rampage. Trent had just texted me again, begging me to take him back.

"Not after what you did with Heather!" I said as I threw my phone against my bedroom wall. Yesterday, I was heading to his house for a midnight movie marathon. I was really excited and happy to see Trent. We didn't get to see each other so often, since he lived an hour away from me. I let myself in because his front door was always open, and there he was, laying across his couch, making out with Heather. As Heather left, she told him that her and Lindsay would meet him at the mall tomorrow. I cried a little more at the memory and slid my alarm clock off my nightstand. How could he do this? I threw a hairbrush at my vanity mirror. What's wrong with him? I ripped open my pillow. Why did he have to cheat? I pulled my curtain out of the curtain rod and slid down my wall. Then, I looked at my night stand where a picture of me Trent kissing was sitting in a frame that I bought at a garage sale next door. I picked the picture up, hugged it to my chest, and looked at it once more. I let a few tears fall. He's ruined me. I have a broken smile to match my broken heart. I slammed my photo on the floor.

"Stupid Trent." I muttered to myself as my someone slowly opened the door. It was my brother, Ted. He knew me better than anyone around, with the exception of Duncan, but he wasn't around. I have no idea where he is.

"I'm really sorry, sis." He said in a gentle tone as he sat next to me.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me a tissue.

"I'm also sorry you have to go back." He said as he handed me an envelope from his hoodie pocket. Sure enough, it was from Chris and Chef. All of us were summoned back to Camp Wawanakwa. Stupid contracts.

"Don't be. Sure, he'll be there, but I think I can get over him." I smiled the broken smile that I could. I was a terrible liar.

"Great! I'll walk you to the bus." Ted spoke softly.

"Pack and then go to bed." He said as he walked to the door.

"Okay, Ted. Thanks for everything." I said to him as I pulled him into a hug.

"No problem, sis." He said as he pulled away and walked out the door.

I packed quickly, It was easy, as I never really unpacked. It sounds pathetic, but I never really unpacked from last year. I've lived in a suitcase for a year. I wasn't focused on that, just Trent was my focus for a year. A year of my life wasted. I sat down on my bed. I picked up another picture of Trent and I. This one was one my mom took around Christmas this past year. We were sitting in the snow in my backyard, and my mother thought it was cute, so she snapped a quick picture. I looked at it and felt another tear fall. Soon after that, I cried myself to sleep. I woke up with my room the same as it was last night. I showered and put on my usual outfit and did my make-up quickly. I put on tons of eyeliner, so that no one could see that I had been crying. After that, I walked downstairs for a fast breakfast. I walked to the kitchen and noticed that my mom or brother already brought my bags down. I smiled faintly at their thoughtfulness. I grabbed the piece of toast my mom had toasted for me and took a few small bites. I didn't really feel like eating. I was about ready to leave. I kissed and hugged my mom.

"Have a nice time." She said before she kissed me one last time.

"I'll carry your bag" Ted smiled.

"Thanks." I mumbled as we walked out of the door to the house. I was silent until we got to the bus.

"Bye Gwen. Love you." Ted said after he handed my me my bag.

"Back at you." I said as I hugged him and hopped on the bus. I waved to Ted when the bus slowly started moving. Soon, he was out of sight.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please REVIEW! :)**


	2. The Bus Ride

**I DO NOT OWN A THING!**

***This chapter is short, sorry. It picks up literally where chapter one left off.***

Where do I sit? I thought to myself as I looked at the bus. There was available seat next to Geoff and Bridgette, since they were basically attached to each other, they pretty much always took up only one seat, just like me and Trent used to.

"Hey!" Bridgette said cheerily. I simply nodded to her in response. I knew she could tell something's wrong.

"Why aren't you sitting by Trent?" She asked worriedly.

"We broke up two days ago…when I found him…cheating on me…with Heather."

"I'm so sorry." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't tell anyone. Tell Geoff not to either." I said to her, and she nodded as she placed her hand gently on my shoulder.

"This sounds worse than Duncan and Courtney." She said to me. "They broke up literally the day after camp ended. It was mutual, though, so I guess it wasn't so bad after all." Bridgette said, almost to herself. I simply nodded in response.

"Where is Duncan?" I asked. He was really the person I wanted to talk to.

"I'm guessing the usual, he missed the bus and has to take a cab again and isn't going to show up until like an hour before we're all going to sleep." Geoff interjected. I nodded coolly, then Bridgette and Geoff started to make out again, leaving me to my thoughts. Ugh, he was my everything, my heart, my strength, my weakness, my lifeline. He was…right behind me.

"Please," He pleaded.

"No, now go away." I said angrily.

"But-" "LEAVE!" I yelled as everyone in the bus started to stare. I blushed as he walked to the back and sat with Lindsay and Heather. Camp Wawanakwa was far away, so it would be dark when we got there. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep to the sound of voices emanating through the bus.

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review! :)**


	3. I Hope She Smiled

**Where it says D, everything after that is in Duncan's POV.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the total drama series.**

I awoke to the sound of the bus finally clanging to a complete stop. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the group of people. Chris walked in front of the group with the bullhorn that we all hated.

"Okay, Campers, you know the drill, see you tomorrow." He said and then walked away. The group of people dispersed, for we were all walking to our cabins. I walked very slowly, trying to cherish my memories from last year. Trent smiling at me, holding my hand, kissing me in front of everyone… I felt a tear fall again. I frowned and wiped it away.

I got to the cabin to find that I was the last one there, So I had to take the available one underneath Eva's bunk. I hope she doesn't drop any weights on my head. I shook off the thought as I unpacked, putting everything where it was last year, from my suitcase to my shampoo. After that, I laid down in my bed. I was almost asleep when I heard a car pull up outside. Duncan, of course. I really wanted to talk to him, but I could hardly move, so I just drifted to sleep, memories of Trent running through my mind.

**D**

"You're crazy!" I yelled at the cabbie while he drove away. He drove like a maniac! I shook it off and walked to the boy's cabin. The only people there were DJ, Geoff, Cody, and Noah.

"Dude!" Geoff said as he gave me a fist bump.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all went out by the beach to play a pick up game of soccer." Noah explained. I nodded my head after I pushed Harold's junk off the bed I wanted. Geoff was laughing until DJ interrupted.

"What were you saying, Geoff?" DJ asked calmly as he set Harold's stuff back up on the empty bed across the room.

"Oh yeah, Trent totally cheated on Gwen with Heather like two days ago!" Geoff said in a sort of angry tone of voice.

"Really?" I asked out of the blue. "But they were perfect."

"I know, Dude." Geoff replied. "Gwen's really messed up. Whenever she thinks about him, she starts crying, she yells and screams when he talks to her, and she hasn't eaten a thing all day." Geoff said.

"Wow." DJ said. "Trent's no good." I nodded in agreement with DJ.

"I should teach him not to mess with my best friend." I said, making my hands into fists.

"How about talking to your best friend first?" Noah said somewhat sarcastically. He was right. I walked out of the door and knocked on the girl's cabin door. Courtney opened it, took one look at me, and slammed it shut in my face. I sighed as I knocked on it again and LeShawna answered.

"Hey, Duncan, Honey!" She said loudly.

"Gwen?" I asked. She already knew I was here to see her, and I assume she knows why.

"She's asleep, but I'll go get her."

"Okay, I mumbled as LeShawna disappeared.

Five minutes later, Gwen appeared at the door. She looked the exact same as she did a year ago, but her face was different. Her eyes didn't have that gleam in them, and her smile was all worn out and tired.

"Hey Sweetheart, you okay?" I asked her after I shut the cabin door.

"Geoff told you?" she asked.

"I'm not even going to get a hug?" I asked, trying to make her laugh. For some reason, I wanted her to smile. I wanted to see the real one come back. It didn't work however, but she did hug me. I hugged her back before she began to speak.

"Well did he?" She asked me. Gwen sighed as I nodded my head.

"I don't know why, or what made him…" She started crying after that. I was still hugging her.

"Okay, okay, Sh, I know." I said as she finally stopped. "Sorry about your shirt." she smiled faintly as she pulled away from me.

"It's fine, Sweetheart." I smirked. I looked at my shoulder. It was pretty much soaked with her tears.

"Now you, go to sleep." I told her sternly.

"Fine, Mom." She said sarcastically as she walked in her cabin.

I hope she smiled.

**Tell me what you think, please! :) Thank you for reading!**


	4. Breakfast

**I don't own anything.**

**The story starts at Gwen's POV.**

**G**

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better. Still horribly miserable, but nonetheless, better. I showered quickly to avoid battling it out over a shower stall with Heather. After my shower, I brushed my teeth and put my makeup on. Heather walked in and smirked at me right before I was putting on my blue lipstick. I scoffed and finished putting on my make-up. Then, I threw on my clothes and walked outside.

I took a breath of fresh air, but nearly choked mid-breath when I saw Trent walk by. I stopped myself from crying and promised myself I wouldn't cry about it anymore. I felt a little better after that. I took one last deep breath and then proceeded to the mess hall. I still didn't feel like eating, so my tray was empty. I looked at table I sat at last year.

There were five chairs, yet ten people sat there. The girls sat on their boyfriend's laps. However, the roles were reversed when it came to Harold and LeShawna. That was the couples' table. Last year, Duncan and Courtney sat together, Izzy and Owen sat together, Geoff and Bridgette, Harold and LeShawna, and me and Trent sat together. I sighed to get rid of the tears that started forming.

I looked at the table now, Izzy and Owen, Geoff and Bridgette, and Harold and LeShawna still sat together. But Duncan sat alone. There was an empty seat by him, and I elected to sit there. I slammed my empty tray on the table, catching everyone's attention. They looked away after I sat down. Then, Duncan slid me a plate with burnt toast and a pancake on it.

"Eat it, punk." He said, elbowing me.

"I'm not hungry." I snorted back.

"Yes you are." He said, taking a bite of his toast. Then, I realized. He knew I wasn't going to get anything, so He stole food from Chef for me.

"Please?" Bridgette added.

I sighed a heavy sigh. "Fine" I finally said. I took a bite of the toast. I was hungry. Starving, actually. Duncan knew me all to well. I almost smiled, but then Chris came in and told us about our activities for the day. They weren't really activities! They were mostly cleaning up the cabins and the showers for the health inspection tomorrow. I bailed when they were sanitizing the showers, and sat on the cabin steps.

"Did he try talking to you again?" Someone asked from behind me. I knew exactly who it was.

"No."

"Then why so glum, Sweetheart?" Duncan said as he took a seat next to me on the steps.

"I just…miss him. I looked at our table today, and how the other couples were so happy, and how me and Trent used to be so happy…" I trailed off, fighting off tears.

"I don't think you miss him." He said simply.

"What? Yes I do!" I protested.

"I think you miss how happy he made you. Don't worry, Sweetheart," He said, leaning against the railing that bordered the stairs, "Someone else'll make you happy again."

I smiled to myself for a moment, until Duncan broke the silence.

"Did I just make you smile?" He asked anxiously. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Like a real, genuine smile?" He asked.

"You fixed my smile. It was broken." I explained, sounding like a six year old.

**D**

YES! I get to see her smile again! Why did I want to see her smile again? Do I like her? I was getting lost in my thoughts until I noticed Gwen there, still smiling.

"Glad I could help, I mean, you're prettier with a real smile anyways" I said, a flirty glint in my eyes.

She giggled and said "Thanks" as she headed back into the cabins.

"She laughed again, too." I said while she was still in earshot. She laughed once more before I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. Oh yeah, I'm awesome. I thought to myself.

**I really hope you liked it! please review!**


End file.
